monkaapsviewfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptileland
Reptileland (Dutch, Reptielenland) is a state in the D.A.B. Union. Its capital city is Roodstad and it's governor is Boriszero1. Of all the states in the D.A.B. Union, Reptileland has the biggest agriculture with a production of more than 40.000 tons of grain per year. Agriculture in Reptileland is different from other forms of agriculture, because it uses distributed vulcanic ashes from Mount Hexagon, Hexagon Island. There are five mayor regions in Reptileland: Necrosveltos, Demontoria, Drakonia, the Red Shore and Vulcanios. The most major cities are built in the Red Shore, near it's capital, Roodstad. Red Shore See main article Red Shore. This land near the sea is where most travelling takes place. There is a great amount of harbours on this busy shore. Most of the bases of the Dabish Navy can be found here. The biggest city is it's capital, Roodstad. Roodstad's primary use is a naval base. The other city, Dragon's Landing is the biggest city after Roodstad. It is way smaller but also the center of trade. A lot of trade ships enter and leave this busy harbour. Most the trade is made with the Iberian Union. Because of al the trade, there are a lot of pirates to be found around the ocean. Roodstad This city is build on the outskirts of the Fields of Plenty. The ground located in Roodstad is more fertile than compared to the rest of the Red shore, although the Fields of Plenty have more fertile land. there are many farms build around the city. It has also a port, but it is more used for military purposes than trade. This also where the Ministry of Agriculture can be found. Dragon's Landing This is one of the biggest port towns, although smaller than Roodstad. It is mainly used for trade and many ships from other countries enter and leave. This is the oldest city in the country, built even before Roodstad to start of the fishing trade. Over time, it grew into a massive port-town. There are a lot of pirates to be found, hiding in every pub and tavern near the harbour and hard to track down. It has been rumoured the Council of the Black flag have their head-quarters there. Kingdom of Pirates See main article Kingdom of Pirates. Although officially illegal, the trade of piracy is practiced here in it's oldest form. Many of ship fare the unruly ocean, searching for prey. After a while, the Admiral of the Dabish Fleet decided to make a deal with the pirates. They would ignore the Dabish ships and their allies and help in times of war. In return, the Dabish Fleet would ignore them and let them freely attack ships of... less friendly countries to 'make a business exchange'. The pirates have monarchy from many of crew. The most powerful and influential pirates from Council of the Black flag, lead by the king/queen of the pirates. They are around most of the harbor towns around the Red shore. There head-quarter is said to be in Dragons-landing, although nobody is really sure. Drakonia See main article Drakonia. Lizard Canyon The Lizard Canyon is a large national park with subtropical rainforests, mountains and swamps. You could say Lizard Canyon is more than just a canyon. Necrosveltos See main article Necrosveltos. An area in which no civilians live. Here there is the research and development for the dabisch navi. Many area's are closed of because of feral creatures in the area. Even because of the danger, part of the swamp is recovered voor culture. Dementoria See main article Dementoria. Religion The Religion most people in Reptileland follow is the Way of the Trouple King. Of course many other Religions are followed, how ever most people have contact with the Trouple King. Some religions are not accepted as real religions in Reptileland, like many branches of Blazblue-ism or Fabioism. This has caused controversy numerous times, because it was against the rules of Monkaap, the Minister of Religion of the D.A.B. Union to April 2015. Category:D.A.B. Union